


She's Got A Hollow-point Smile

by humancorn



Series: Things You Said When... [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America is LoveStruck, Belarus is Brutal, F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, World Meeting (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humancorn/pseuds/humancorn
Summary: AmeBela + things you said after you kissed me





	

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on Tumblr from a prompt by @el-filibusterismo

Her lips crashed against his, hungry, intimidating, _insatiable._ It was how he imagined it being and it was fantastic–a challenge. He pushed back, one hand tangling itself in her hair and the other coming to rest on her hip as they continued. Soft fingers overlayed his as she broke off and he went right back in for another–

 _“Pathetic.”_ She shoved his hands off of her and turned on her heel, stalking down the hallway back toward the world meeting.   


End file.
